Only In Your Arms Will I Be Whole
by EmonieRosaline31511
Summary: Tanya always thought that she would never find her mate after hundreds of years of solitude that is until she goes to stay with the Cullens in Forks and meets a girl with the oddest of saphire eyes.This story has many characters added to it including the main character so jsut a heads up.This will recieve its rated M rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfic readers I am a beginner at this type of thing but it was suggested by my friend to start practicing my writing techniques for my future in creative writing so here goes see what else am I forgetting?Oh yeah I do not own twilight or its characters that all goes to the famous Stephenie Myers.**

**Chapter 1 **

**~Tanya~**

I thought that being alone was something that wouldn't bother me,but as time goes on my opinion on that has changed over time.I have had many lovers male and female alike that smothered the loneliness for so long that their simple affections no longer take affect to my feelings.I am grateful for my sisters that help me and share part of my solitude as they also do not have mates.I wonder if I will ever find my other half because at this point in my life I would do anything to have a mate that would berid of my depression."Tanya if were going to make it to the Cullens we need to leave now."Irina called up from the tree I was sitting on.I sighed I didn't want to go to the Cullens .As much as I love my dear cousins thay all had mates and of course I didn't." I jumped down and landed beside took hold of each others hands as we sped off from the forest to meet Kate.

**~Emonie~**

"Please don't go!"Saude and Elisia wailed breaking down into sobs as they held each other.I knew that saying goodbye to them would be hard,but of course my stupid conscience wouldn't let me leave without even a here I am looking helpless as to what to do that is until my life saver comes into play."Guys stop crying we will always be able to visit her in Forks."Izzy cooed while hugging the twins ,and rubbing their backs in a soothing manner."You promise Emonie?"They choked out momentarily stopping their cries."I promise you guys."I said softly when the intercom came on.'Now boarding flight 7:10 to Forks"I let out a long sigh,and gave everyone a giant group hug while kissing each one on the forhead.I tightened my guitar strap over my chest then grabbed my suitcase and headed over to my a final glance back at my friends as they waved goodbye I boarded the plane.

**So you lovely people know what to do please review and tell me what you think .Keep in mind this is only the beginning so stay tuned for the next chapters to come.I will be posting in between school when I have time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed especially _Jimeniux-Cullen _since you were my first viewer in only a couple of days so just wanted to give you my thanks and anyone else who reviewed later .I do not own Twilight or its characters that goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**_Tanya~_**

_"_It is so great to see you guys again!"Alice said giving each one of me and my sisters a peck on the just arrived in Forks a few minutes ago,and of course the hyperest of the Cullens met us half way along with her mate Bella before we could even get through the wore a simple,but elegant silk blue eyed Bella in a curious way.

"So what is the deal with you and Bella's mating bond because I thought you and Rosalie were married?"She asked

"Me wanna know too!"Kat interrupted like a child.

"Well that's along story best discussed on the couch."Alice replied dragging Kate and Irina to the couch with Rosalie and Bella.

I chose to stand as they chit chatted with eachother.I already understood the bond before Alice could even was simple if you thought about see Alice and Bella may be mates ,but given the fact that Rosalie was her wife they chose to stay you have a mate you can choose to be whatever you want for your other half whether that be a friend,a wife, or a lover for as long as your partner is happy you also will be.

As they were all talking I took in the rest of everyones appearance. Rosalie looking just as fabulous as she's always been wearing a tight V-neck shirt and black slacks that fitted around her body in all the right seemed to look just as bored as always.I couldn't really blame her. To be intirely honest you lived for so long,and accomplished just about everything there is nothing left for you to do with your life except live.

My eyes caught Bella's hand movements as she twiddle with her was without a doubt the most intelligient,but stupidest human I have ever met in all my finds out about vampires,and befriends them?Not run like hell?I woudn't put that at the top of my common sense list.

The rest of the family came back from immediatley came in and rushed Bella in a quick kiss followed by Jasper and Emmett along with Carlisle and all exchanged greetings as we always have and got down to business.

Carlisle spoke first"So Tanya you wanted to tell the family the news?"

I nodded"Well Irina,Kate,and myself have decided to stay in Forks for-"Before I could finish Alice and Emmett whooped with joy and half fived eachother.I cracked a smile."As I was saying we are going to be staying here for a few years do to the fact that we alll feel a pull towards this place, and figured 'Why not' so hopefully its not a problem."

I already knew that it wasn't. I was a very old vampire and could not be denied of my wishes.I surveyed everyones reactions , and they seemed quite alright with my choice.

"We are always glad to have you ,but there are some guidelines that must be followed.'Carlisle sayed with a smile.

"And what exactly are those guidelines?"My eyebrow arched...

"You three must attend highschool."

Kate bolted out the window screaming "no" throughout the forest.

**So tell me what you think I know it's a little rough around the edges,but im working on emails with any questions and i'll be sure to reply at MsEmonie14 **


	3. Chapter 3

Only In Your Arms Will I Be Whole Ch.3

Well I can honestly say that I am absolutely surprised at how much people are liking my story because I practically started winging it after the first chapter.I know my chapters are short ,but that is because I have a deficiency that mixes up words and it makes me see words that aren't there , so therefore I apologize for that and I will try to make my chapters longer even though it'll take some time. Thank you for all of your support.

~Emonie~

_I ran through the forest as fast as my legs would carry me ,hair blowing behind me as I picked up speed. There was no end to the forest or the pitch black night._

_**Where am I?**_

_**What is this?**_

_**Who am I searching for?**_

_**Why was I searching?**_

_All of these questions bounced around me, but no reply was given to the simple questions. I finally got to a clearing where a figure lay on the forest floor. My curiosity got the better of me, and I immediately stretched out my hand towards them. Their hands shot out, grabbing my shoulders roughly holding me in place. They were hot and searing as though the person had their hands in a fire instead of over it. They looked up. I was shocked to see the familiar shade of deep brown looking back at me._

_"Claudia what are you doing here?"I asked her shocked._

_Her eyes broke away from mine and darted around the forest as though something was there with us. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably._

_"Claudia lets go and get some help."I tried to get up, but she held my arms so tight until it hurt .She looked me in the eyes and numerous of emotions flashed through all at the same time .Fear ,pain, and desperation .The last one stuck out the most. She was silently pleading, and I couldn't understand why .I was just as frightened as she was if not more._

_"You have to get out of here now before it happens."Her voice came out in short gasp of breath and she was still trembling._

_"I know so come on and stop being so damn stubborn." I tugged on her, but she didn't budge._

_"Please I'm begging you go NOW BEFORE I-"Her voice cut off and she dropped to the ground convulsing right in front of my eyes._

_When I tried to reach out to help her she burst out of her skin, the once human girl was an oversized wolf with golden eyes and snow white let out a primal snarl and lunged for me._

I jolted out of bed dripping cold sweat, and trying to catch my breath._**That stupid dream again**_ why? I've been suddenly having this dream since I moved here a few days ago and the wolf in my dream haunted my subconscious to no end .There had to be a reason for the dreams sudden does it mean ?She died almost two years ago ,so why ?The guilt began to way me down ,closing over my heart like a vice grip. _If only-_I shook my head quickly .I shouldn't be thinking about this .There was nothing I could do to bring her back .I nodded my head in assurance for myself. I looked over at the clock and it said 11:35am._Well time to get up._

I got up sluggishly making my way to the kitchen .My two pets trailing behind me for food. I had a dog named Shela who was a completely white German Husky with sapphire eyes that matched my own ,and a cat that had light tiger striped fur named Artemis. The two oddly got along with each other .They would even cuddle with each other which I find so freakin adorable. I put food in both of their bowls and went back to my room to get ready. I threw on something simple. A pair of black skinny jeans with a cotton button up blue shirt .Once I did that I put on my gold wing necklace and my favorite hoop earrings. Leaving my hair in natural curls I grabbed my motorcycle ,and left the house. It was cold wet and dreary….boy was this going to be a new way of life. I swung my legs on my bike. _Vroom! Vroom!_ I smiled to myself at least that's something that'll never get old. Speeding away from the house I thought about my old life. Who knows. Forks might not be so bad.

The next chapter won't take so long to post I've just been extremely busy. Thanks for you guys' support!


End file.
